Discovering
by Meguxa
Summary: Scorpius e Rose não se davam muito bem. Mas a verdade é que não se conheciam muito bem. Numa viagem pelas socidades mágicas, eles podem descobrir muito mais do que só novas maneiras de conviver com novos seres mágicos.  M por um motivo  Pessima em summary


**Prólogo**

Olhou em volta do salão, respirando fundo e pesadamente, suas mãos se contorcendo dentro dos bolsos da calça de linho, por mais que seu rosto mostrasse uma calma que na realidade não sentia. Sim, estava nervoso, impaciente e até ansioso. Queria acabar logo com aquele dia e não ter que ficar a frente de todos os outros alunos, professores e pais, e ler seu discurso que deveria estar mais que medíocre.

Se virou no momento que uma mão tocou seu ombro, sorrindo para a morena que também sorria para si. Jenny Nott, sua melhor amiga, como sempre estava ali para tentar acalmá-lo. Ela o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que estava nervoso e que não queria continuar com aquela palhaçada toda, e também era a pessoa que mais entendia o que estava passando naquele instante, que vivia também na pele tudo que aconteceram nos últimos sete anos.

Por mais que todos tentassem esquecer o aconteceu a mais ou menos vinte seis anos atrás, eles ainda eram apontados como descendentes de Comensais da Morte, o que só ficava mais forte de seu lado. Era difícil se manter longe de piadinhas e não ouvir sussurros quando passavam pelos corredores, mas aos poucos conseguiriam que isso diminuísse, ganhando não só o respeito dos professores, mas como também de alguns alunos dentro e fora da Sonserina. A maneira estudiosa e disciplinada com que sempre viveram em Hogwarts e sempre mantendo a cabeça baixa quando deveriam ajudou muito nisso. Por mais que isso o revoltasse algumas vezes, já que por mais que seus pais tivessem lhe ensinado bem, algumas vezes se irritava em como as pessoas já o julgavam sem realmente conhecê-lo.

- Boa sorte, Malfoy. – Se afastou de sua prima no momento que ouviu aquela voz já tão conhecida por si e respirou fundo, antes de olhar para sua maior rival naquela escola. Seguiu a ruiva com o olhar, para onde deveria estar, junto com os outros alunos que iriam fazer um discurso celebrando cada um sua casa.

- Deixa ela de lado, Scor... Não vale a pena se estressar com a Weasley hoje. Logo vamos pegar nossas coisas e viajar para bem longe de cada um deles. E só ter que lidar para encontrar um trabalho quando voltarmos... Não que você precise se preocupar muito com isso, não com suas notas, não é? – Riu baixo das últimas palavras dela, mas não deixou de sonhar um pouco com a viagem que estava por vir. Logo poderia sair daquela escola e viajar pelo mundo vendo novas comunidades bruxas e explorando também as trouxas pelo meio do caminho. Afinal onde estaria a graça se não curtisse um pouco o tempo que estavam fora para conhecerem novas culturas... em todas as formas?

Moveu a cabeça em afirmação, antes de ir se juntar com os outros três representantes das outras casas de Hogwarts, acenando para sua prima. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos no momento que parou de andar, para então arrumar a roupa que estava vestindo para que esta ficasse bem alinhada. Ignorou o fato de estar parado do lado da ruiva que o tinha atormentado há alguns segundos atrás, e continuou a olhar para frente, esperando pelo chamado da diretora para que logo pudesse entrar no Salão principal a frente dos outros alunos.

- Eu estava falando sério, Malfoy. – Revirou os olhos e a ouviu suspirar, fazendo de tudo para conter o próprio suspiro cansado. Já estava nervoso demais para ainda ter que agüentar mais uma das cutucadas da garota. – Só pensei que não era a sua falar em público e pensei que umas palavras de incentivo sairiam bem. – Olhou para ela um tanto assustado. – Afinal, nunca te vi falar em público antes e nas reuniões dos monitores você sempre parecia precisar de alguns minutos para abrir a boca e muitas vezes deixava a parte da fala comigo...

Piscou os olhos seguidas vezes, ainda mais surpreso com o que a ruiva havia dito. Nunca poderia imaginar que ela tinha percebido algo como aquilo, não quando tentava ao máximo evitar mostrar esse seu pequeno... receio.

- Hm... Obrigado? – Perguntou sem realmente saber o que poderia falar depois daquilo, enquanto a cabeça se inclinava para o lado a fitando ainda curioso. O que mais ela poderia ter percebido em si que não sabia? – Sei que você vai se sair bem, nunca teve problemas com falar em público, então não tem porque se preocupar, não? – Tentou ser agradável e pelo riso baixo que ela soltou parece ter conseguido seu objetivo.

Claro que podia se perguntar porque ela tinha sido legal consigo, e ficar pensando várias coisas a mais que ela poderia ter percebido sobre si, mas sua mente já estava ocupada demais com pensamentos sobre como passar por aquela cerimônia sem acabar vomitando em todos na fileira da frente...

* * *

><p>- Parabéns, Rosie! – Riu baixo ao se sentir levantada por seu primo Albus, o abraçando apertado pelo medo que tinha dele simplesmente lhe largar no chão de qualquer jeito e logo se afastou para fitá-lo. – Mais calma?<p>

- Agora que acabou e que vamos para bem, bem longe? Com certeza! – Riu junto com o moreno, passando os braços pela cintura dele, sentindo-se envolvida pelos ombros pelo braço alheio. – Onde está meu pai e o seu? Ainda temos que falar com eles sobre a segurança do transporte, já que se não o fizermos...

- Estamos sendo descuidados e não poderemos mover um dedo para fora do país. – Riu ainda mais da imitação que ele fez de seu Tio Harry e encostou o rosto no peitoral dele. Era por essas e outras que Albus era seu melhor amigo e que tinha escolhido ele e mais ninguém para fazer aquela viagem consigo. Não tinha mais ninguém com quem gostaria de dividir além dele.

- Só falta uma cicatriz de raio na testa e você pode enganar qualquer uma passando por seu pai, Al! – Falou divertido, ainda rindo, mas parou no momento que viu seu tio, sua tia Ginny e seus pais a sua frente, acabando por engolir qualquer som que estava para soltar com a expressão que eles tinham no rosto.

- Que acha de eu arrumar isso e ele fica no meu lugar no trabalho... Podemos tirar aquela segunda lua de mel que você anda tanto querendo, Gin... – Levou a mão aos lábios ao perceber como seu pai e Albus haviam ficado vermelhos com aquele comentário, tentando controlar mais uma vez o riso que queria sair de seus lábios.

- Naquela ilhazinha no sul da França que eu sempre quis? – Apertou o abraço na cintura de Albus, no momento que sentiu os dedos dele apertarem em seu ombro. Seu abdômen começou a doer com a força que fazia para conter o riso.

- Harry, acho que já entendemos o recado... – Mordeu o lábio com o tom sério de seu pai, antes de ir o abraçar quando ele lhe abriu os braços, afundando o rosto no peito dele. Estava com saudades de casa, não podia negar, e o cheiro de seu pai sempre o fazia lembrar de casa... Sempre tinha sido uma mistura dele com sua mãe e roupa recém lavada. – Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Rosie... Acho que sua mãe não tem nem voz para dizer de tanto que ela chorou vendo você falando lá em cima.

- Ronald! – Revirou os olhos, antes de ir abraçar sua mãe, sorrindo para ela um tanto sem jeito. – Mas estamos mesmo muito orgulhosos de você, querida. Só queríamos que passasse um pouco mais de tempo em casa antes dessa viagem.

Suspirou pesado com aquilo, já tendo ouvido aquilo algumas vezes, antes de se afastar, puxando o moreno que era abraçado pela mãe dele naquele momento para que pudessem falar tudo que já tinham falado algumas milhares de vezes.

- Eu sei que gostariam que ficássemos mais em casa, mas temos tanto para ver e muitos bruxos se encontram de férias nessa época do ano pelo mundo, seria mais fácil para encontrarmos pessoas da nossa idade e ver como as coisas funcionam para eles. Não só experimentar e ver coisas nos ministérios dos outros, mas realmente ver as outras sociedades bruxas pelo mundo... Como elas funcionam e como elas interagem.

- Ela realmente é sua filha, Mione... – Sorriu com a fala de seu Tio Harry, o rosto se esquentando junto a suas orelhas, o que só poderia dizer uma coisa.

- E prometemos ao Tio George em darmos uma olhada nas filiais que ele colocou pelo continente, e para isso precisaríamos desse tempo a mais para conseguirmos ver tudo. – Ouviu seu primo falar ao seu lado, movendo a cabeça em afirmação em concordância ao que ele dizia. – Não queremos também perder mais tempo do que gostaríamos para voltar e ano que vem começarmos logo em nossas carreiras, talvez até mesmo junto com Lily e Hugo. Só queremos apressar e começar logo a viagem para aproveitarmos o máximo do que podemos aprender com as outras sociedades.

- Sabe... Se fosse o James falando isso eu nunca deixaria ele virar a esquina... – Riu do comentário de sua tia, sabendo que era a mais pura verdade que James só usaria aquelas palavras para conseguir o que queria e aprontar o máximo por ai... Mal ela sabia que tinha a intenção de fazer quase a mesma coisa... – Mas como são vocês dois, e vocês nunca deram motivos maiores para que duvidássemos de vocês, acho que não tem problema vocês irem mais cedo...

- Obrigada, tia Ginny! – Pulou nos braços da ruiva, feliz em pelo menos a ter em seu lado e virou para seus pais em espectativa, vendo seu pai suspirar e olhar para sua mãe para que eles tivessem mais uma daquelas conversas que eles tinham com os olhos. Odiava aquilo.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos com você ao ministério ver a segurança da Chave de Portal e queremos uma coruja por semana pelo menos para termos certeza que você está bem, entendido? – Assentiu em resposta as ordens de sua mãe, antes de a abraçar também. – E também quere muitas fotos e lembrancinhas de cada lugar que você for!

- Pode deixar mãe! Eu não ia passear pelo mundo sem trazer algo para você... – Sorriu ainda mais largo ao ver que ela finalmente estava aceitando aquela viagem que faria com Albus. Não que não iria sem a permissão deles, mas assim seria mais fácil, e teriam um pouco mais de dinheiro do que tinham guardado, não precisando ter que passarem as noites em qualquer lugar, ou na barraca que tinham colocado em uma das mochilas.

Estavam planejando por aquela viagem desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts quando ouviram uma das garotas do sétimo que o namorado dela estava fazendo aquela viagem e sempre mandava histórias interessantes do que tinha acontecido junto com as cartas dele. E agora que tudo estava entrando em linha mal podia esperar para que o dia chegassem e pegassem aquela chave de portal que os levaria para o primeiro destino que tinham escolhido.

* * *

><p>Estou fazendo algo diferente nessa história, pelo menos até esse capítulo, por enquanto. Ainda não sei se vou fazer isso em todos os capítulos, já que não é algo que eu faço normalmente. Para quem ainda não leu minhas outras fics, eu estou falando em colocar o POV dos dois personagens principais, como fiz nesse capítulo.<br>Achei que foi nescessário por conta do contexto da fic, já que é só um prológo para montar a trama em cima dele... Mas veremos, se gostarem do plot e estiverem interessados em saber o que vai acontecer mais para frente, fico agradecida desde já, se não for o caso, tudo bem. Pelo menos entraram por aqui e viram o começo do meu novo trabalho.  
>Para quem lê minhas outras fics, um recado: Não, eu não abandonei nenhuma delas. Só estou dando um tempo, escrevendo elas com mais calma e deixando que essas idéias que já tenho também sejam criadas e apresentadas. Acho que para quem já conversou um pouco comigo sabe o quanto eu tenho idéias para novas fics, parece que minha cabeça não para de funcionar nunca quanto a essas coisas, mas acho que eu sou assim com tudo. Faço um monte de coisa ao mesmo tempo e penso em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo... Fazer o que, não? Melhor colocar num lugar produtivo do que fazer merda pela rua!<br>Bom, vou lá.  
>Espero que tenham gostado desse comecinho e que continuem lendo.<br>Beijos, babes.


End file.
